The Hunting Holmes
by CoffeeSamura1
Summary: Elizabeth Holmes, sister to Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes. Demon hunting with Sam and Dean Winchester. Making frequent visits to England to check up on her brothers. One day, she finds out that demons are trying to kill Sherlock, so she stays and protects him. Only to find out that during her protecting him, Sherlock finds his way to the Reichenbach fall...
1. Chapter 1

As I walked into the bar, I was hit by the smell of alcohol, the smell making my stomach twist. As I walked through the bar, I noticed a few people. Young men, downing down their sorrows with beer. Some women, laughing at a small joke another made, and there was a man in a trench coat, leaning on the wall, watching everyone else. What I was doing here? Well, I don't know. I took my seat around an empty table, and took a glance out of the window.

"So, who are you?" A voice said next to me. I almost jumped at the sudden noise. I looked to my left and saw a man, around about 30 with dark blonde hair stuck up in spikes. He wore a sort of leather jacket and tight-fitting jeans. "Are you going to get a drink or just sit here?" He asked. I chuckled and shook my head, "I'm just sat here. Waiting for something. I just don't know what." I muttered. The man stared at me, "That is kinda deep." He said, drinking out of his beer bottle. "Anyway," I said, getting off of my seat, "I'm probably going to head home." I told him, I started walking towards the door when a hand clamped around my wrist. "What's your name?" He asked. "Elizabeth." I said bluntly, before strolling out of the door.

I breathed in the clear air as I went down the dark street. A cold chill went down my spine as the wind hit me with a force. All of a sudden, I was pulled around the corner, hand clamped over my mouth. "Get the hell off of me!" I screamed, elbowing the man in the stomach. He didn't even flinch. I was suddenly pinned to the wall, the air got knocked out of my lungs. Then I saw the man's face. Ginger hair, green eyes, all too familiar.

"Alex?" I breathed, he let out a dark chuckle, "Alex hasn't been here, for a very, long, time. Ever since, ooh, middle school?" I gasped as Alex's eyes turned black. "What are you?" I shouted. But my question was halted when he suddenly glowed an orange light. He crumbled to the floor and I dropped down on my knees gasping for breath. I looked up and saw the man at the bar. I smiled gently as he helped me up. "What the heck was that?" I gasped, looking at the man. He seemed flustered for a moment before saying, "You won't believe me if I told you."

I crossed my arms and wiped off the tears I never knew had fallen. "I'll believe anything just so you know. Like how I know that you are a hunter of the supernatural and you've got a brother, younger it seems. You also spend most of the time in your car like it's the only place you have left. So, you travel a lot. Travelling hunter, that's cool. So I'm guessing that thing in my ex was something supernatural."

The man stared at me, eyes wide and mouth gaping. He straightened himself out before speaking again, "And how do you know that?"

I froze and looked down at the ground, "I- I'm sorry, it just came out. I haven't done that in a while. I just, burst." I stuttered.

The man looked me up and down for a moment and looked right at me, "Who are you?" A sad smile broke out on my face, "My name, is Elizabeth Holmes. And you are?"

"Dean Winchester, and you probably know almost everything about me." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Dean Winchester as in the one from those 'Supernatural' books?" Dean visibly grimaced before muttering, "Thanks a lot Chuck."

Then he looked up at me, "Holmes? As in Sherlock Holmes? What your his sister of something?"

I nodded, "Yes, my brother is William Sherlock Scott Holmes, I'm his younger sister, Cienna Lilly Elizabeth Holmes. I hate my name, so I used the middle one." I explained. "But Sherlock is fictional?" Dean shot back, I groaned, "That's what everyone thinks. It is really starting to annoy me."

"Anyway, just so you know, there was a demon in your ex." He changed the subject bluntly, before realising his mistake. I waved it off, "I caught him cheating on me with some snobby bitch. I don't feel that way anymore."

He nodded before thinking about something. "Why don't you come with me?"

I stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Come meet my brother."

I tilted my head to the side slightly while I thought about it. "I mean, since you know almost everything about me, you're going to be a target now. For everything supernatural." He continued, I took a small look around before agreeing. And before I knew it, some kind of water was splashed in my face. I gaped at Dean, he shrugged playfully, "Just making sure."

I scoffed, "What do you want me to do now? Cut myself with silver?"

I caught Dean staring at me and I groaned, "Fine!"

He reluctantly took out a blade and pulled it across my skin, some blood came out of the cut, but it wouldn't scar. "Happy?"

"Very." He said, before leading me down the street.

We stopped in front of a '67 Chevy Impala. I looked at him skeptically before seeing his reassuring grin. "You own her? My god do you have some taste in cars!" I exclaimed, staring at the Impala in wonder. I heard Dean chuckle behind me before ushering me in. "Come on, she's not going to drive herself."

I sat in the front and listened to the engine of the Impala. "Woah, you really take care of her don't you?" I asked, Dean nodded and set the car off. I let out a gasp as Led Zepplin's 'Ramble On' came on. "I'm not changing it just so you know." Dean warned, I gaped at him. "Why do you think I want that? This music is the best!" I shouted, Dean stared at me, eyes wide. "Dude just turn it up!" I ordered. He obeyed and we both belted out the lyrics and exploded in a fit of laughter when it finished. When we parked outside a motel, Dean just had to ask, "Girl, where have you been all my life?" I let out another laugh, "Apparently, in England." I said, before getting out the car and heading to the door of the motel.

* * *

 **OK, I admit, I probably suck at writing fanfictions. This is probably not going to last long, but I'm going to keep it going anyways...**

 **DHTL**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked, following Dean through the winding corridors of the motel. "It's fine, I'm sure Sammy won't mind." He said, I quickened my pace until I was walking next to him. "Yeah, but, I'm technically some girl you picked off the street that you think knows everything about you." I pointed out. "You, got attacked by a demon that was possessing your ex-boyfriend. What was that anyway? Because you surely haven't met me before."

I rolled my eyes, "It's called deduction. Sherlock and I do it but I like to keep my deductions to myself." I explained. Dean's mouth went into an 'o' and he looked towards me. "So you know what everyone does just by looking at them?"

I nodded, "Yep, but, I can't tell the past. That, they've got to tell me themselves." I said. We stopped in front of room '204' and Dean went to unlock it, but the door was pulled open by a rather tall man with brown hair just over his shoulders. He wore plaid and an annoyed expression. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked Dean. Then his eyes turned to me, "Dean, why have you got another girl with you?" He asked again. Dean glared at the man before nodding to me, I glared back. "Dude, I'm not some tool. I keep these things to myself."

Dean let out a sigh and I explained, "My name's Elizabeth Holmes, I got dragged here by your brother after I got attacked by a demon."

The man, who I was suspecting to be Dean's brother, nodded to me. "Nice to meet you Elizabeth, no if you'll excuse us. Dean and I have some things to do." He said, dragging Dean into the motel room and slamming the door in my face. I shrugged and headed on my way. I jumped as my phone vibrated against my pocket. I quickly checked the text and sighed at who it was. I leaned against the motel wall and read the text.

 _Have you got a place yet? - MH_

Shaking my head I replied back, _Got a little caught up in some things. Planning on getting one soon. - EH_

 _How's Sherlock? - EH_

It was a while before he answered back, _He's got a new flatmate. John Watson apparently. - MH_

 _You were spying on him weren't you? - EH_

 _I have no idea what you are talking about. - MH_

I laughed, _I know about the cameras you've set up in Sherlock's flat - EH_

 _When did you find out? - MH_

 _Two weeks before I moved out the country. Bet you 10 bucks that Sherlock already knows. - EH_

 _He knew before I even set them up - MH_

 _That made no sense - EH_

"Who you texting?" A voice said beside me, I jumped up, not the first time I've done that. Pocketing my phone, I looked up at the person speaking, Dean's brother. Sam was it? "My brother." I said quickly, before leaning back on the wall. "Elizabeth Holmes then. So, you're brother is a fictional character from a book?"

I glared at him, "not like you're any better. Those 'Supernatural' books were waayy too graphic." I muttered. Sam placed his hand on the back of his head as an awkward gesture, "Yeah, bit of a mishap there. Hang on, you're not included in the books." He said. I frrowed my brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Sam let out a hearty chuckle before answering, "In the Sherlock books, they don't mention you at all."

I smiled, "Thank god for that."

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you. Things have been a little stressful lately." he said, a playful smirk spread across my face. "Dean put you up to this didn't he?" Sam looked like a deer caught in headlights before nodding. I laughed before placing a hand on his arm, "It's fine, I've got two brothers. I'm used to it." An awkward silence built up the tension in the hallway. "Should we go back in or-"

"Yeah." We walked side by side back the the motel room where an impatient Dean was waiting. "What exactly do you want with me here?" I asked. Dean shrugged, "You're a Holmes, we could use your help." He said, "Help with what?" I thought about it for a bit, but when Dean gave me an obvious stare it clicked. "You want me to use my deduction skills for things." Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "And your seduction skills."

"Ew! Dude, I don't think I'm up to that much. But I would like to get revenge on those demons."

Sam looked at me confused, "But you said he was your ex."

I sighed, "He was acting fine the first year of us being together. But all of a sudden, those things changed. I'm guessing this was because of the whole possession thing. Then, I caught him in bed with my bestie."

"Anyway, is it fine if I stay with you guys for a while? I technically don't have a place to stay." I said, twiddling my thumbs a little.

"Yeah, that's fine. You can take my bed." Sam said. "No I can take the floor-" I was cut off by Sam already taking the things off his bed and putting them on the table. "I wont be getting to sleep anyway. Probably finding another lead."

Dean burst out laughing and we both stared at him in confusion. "Dude, if you like the girl, just ask her out already!" He said between laughs. Sam turned red and I glared at Dean. I picked p a pillow ofd the bed and threw it in his caught it immediately and threw it back to me, but I ducked out the way and it hit Sam in the face. He glared at Dean and picked up his own pillow and threw it at him. Dean threw a pillow at him which ended up hitting me in the chest. I threw the pillow at Sam who got hit in the face once again. After out giant pillow fight, I was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, Dean was already fast asleep on his bed and Sam was on his laptop researching things. The sound of my ringing phone broke the silence between us, I immediately picked it up and frowned at the caller, I answered anyway. "What's up with you, you never call. You only text. What's so important that you need to actually call someone for it?" I asked.

" _Bored_." Came the immediate reply.

"Sherlock Holmes, it's 11 at night and you're calling me because you're bored." I saw Sam's eyebrows raise at the mention of Sherlock's name.

" _Why are you even awake_?" Sherlock asked. I sighed, "Why don't you go wake up that new flatmate of yours. John Watson was it?"

"How did you know?"

" _Mycroft_." We said together.

"Sherlock bloody Holmes, get some sleep, and however bored you get, do not shoot the wall. I know how pissed Mrs H gets when you don't pay for it."

" _Bah, she doesn't mind_."

"Be nice to John." I warned, before hanging up. Sam looked up from his laptop, "Brother staying up?" he asked. I flopped back down on my pillow, "He's got a new flatmate called John Watson and he's bored. Trust me, that's a bad combination."

"You'll probably want to get some sleep. Getting attacked by a demon can take its toll on you."

I shrugged, "My brother keeps severed heads in the fridge and we both solved murders together just by looking at them. I think I can handle this."

But soon after, I drifted off to sleep.

 **That was ok I think...**

 **D.H.T.L**


	3. AN

**Hey guys, sorry I've not been updating, but I've kinda given up on this story. Sorry. I've been thinking of rewriting it a bit. Although it might take some time and I'll be a slow updater... I hope this is ok with you. Thanks for the support though...**

 **-D.H.T.L**


End file.
